Death Note: When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: Nightingale Williams moves to Japan to live with her aunt and 2 cousins after the tragic death of her parents. Soon after she begans to notice things changing. And she's the only one who notices. One day she sees Light Yagami. She knows that her world has merged with the Death Note World. She is under suspicion of being Kira. Will she save those from an early death? LxOcxLight
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: When Fantasy Becomes Reality

_Nightingale Williams is a 17 year old girl and a brilliant student who wishes to become a detective. After the death of her parents, she moves to Japan to live with her aunt and two cousins. After a time, she begins to notice that things are changing. Places are there that weren't before and things begin to look animated. And she's the only one who notices._

_Then one day, she sees Light Yagami as she walks home from school. And to her surprise, he lives right next door. No one else seems to find it odd that they suddenly seem to be living in the Death Note world, but she does and she's scared because Kira is coming._

_Soon after seeing Light Yagami, criminals begin to die. Her aunt, a member of the Japanese police, joins the Kira task force. She is livid when she learns that her family, namely Nightingale, is under suspicion and surveillance._

_Nightingale figures that she is being watched and acts normal with a little bit of randomness involved. It is during this time that she is studying to take the entrance exams to To-Oh University._

_L is intrigued with the strange girl who seems to have barely any information on her other than her basic info and her grades. He gets the feeling that she is hiding something and is determined find it out by any means necessary._

_The day of the Exams arrive and Nightingale aka Michiko Ishigami, her mother's name and maiden name before changing it to an American name, is sitting right in between two of the greatest minds, Light and L._

_She scores top grades along with L and Light. She meets L and is asked to join the investigation under the pretense of helping catch Kira but L wants her there so he can figure her out and find her secret._

_She joins the Task Force and proves helpful. She is there when Misa Amane spots Light Yagami in the crowd. _

_She helps L in any way she can, all while devising a plan to keep L and Watari alive._

_Will she succeed? Or will she fall just like the others? And will she fall for L or get her heart broken?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: It Begins_

"Nightingale! Wake up! I'm leaving for work and I need you to watch your cousin!" My Auntie Sasume called from downstairs before I heard the front door close.

I scrunched up into a ball and tried to go back to sleep. Key word: _tried,_ as my 3 year old cousin, Yukihime, decided I wasn't getting up fast enough and that she would get me up.

"Nini wake up!" her little voice sounded from somewhere by my feet. I lay motionless, hoping that she would go away. Sadly she didn't.

"Nini, up!" She cried as she tried to pull the covers off.

I smirked slightly as she strained to pull the covers off but didn't get them. I heard her huff before I heard her climb onto the bed. She crawled up the bed till she was right next to my head.

"Nini, up!" She whined as she poked me in the head.

Slowly moving my arm into position, I snapped the covers back and wrapped my arm around her waist, dragging her under the covers with me and covering us both up. She let out a scream of surprise before giggling.

"Now why are you in here bugging me, Snowy?" I asked as I playfully tapped her nose. Snowy was my nickname for her like Nini was her nickname for me.

"We go shopping!" She giggled as she batted my hands away from her nose.

"Oh we are huh?" I asked as I began tickling her. She screamed with laughter and tried to tickle me back. We began laughing when a bang on the wall coming from the room next to us startled us.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" A male voice yelled. It was my cousin and Yukihime's brother Toshiro. He was a senior in high school and I would have been too but I had to wait till next semester since I moved in the middle of the year.

"Don't you have school today?" I asked rolling my eyes. I knew exactly what his reaction would be. A yelp, scrambling out of bed and a few bangs as he ran into things in his haste to get ready for school. Before rushing out the door to go to school.

We listened and it happened exactly as I said. He was so predictable. I had moved in nearly two months ago and I already knew him like the back of my hand. Snowy and I giggled at his antics as it was a daily occurrence for us.

I frowned slightly. My parents died in a terrible crash and my mother died on impact. My father lasted for a week but was in constant pain until he passed away holding my hand. Soon after, my aunt came to America to take me home with her since I was still 17. She lived in the Kanto region of Japan and though I missed my friends, I really liked living here. Thankfully my Japanese was fluent as well as my German, French, Italian and Russian. I spoke some Latin but I only did that if I wanted to piss Toshiro off.

Though I lived here for 2 months, I've begun to notice strange things going on. There were places that weren't there before or things that looked blurred. Once or twice I could've sworn a building or people looked animated. The strangest thing was, I was the only one who noticed. I began to wonder if I was losing my mind or suffering PTSD. Once or twice I could have sworn I saw Light Yagami but every time I looked back, he was gone.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Snowy poking me in sides.

"No sad face. Don't cry." She said unusually somber.

I blinked and wiped under my eyes and was startled to see that I was crying. I forced a smile and scrubbed my eyes.

"I'm ok Snowy. Let's get up and get dressed and we'll get some breakfast when we go out. Ok?" I said with false cheer, hoping she would buy it.

She seemed to. "OK! Let's go!" She cried as she hopped out of my bed and ran out the door to go get dressed.

I shook my head at her seemingly endless energy before getting up myself. I switched on my radio while I looked for something to wear. Since it was supposed to be a nice day, I decided to wear a pretty dark blue short-sleeve sundress with a square cut that showed a small amount of cleavage. Not a whole lot but some. It had a black ribbon that tied under my bust and the skirt went just below my knees.

I brushed out my long waist length black hair and tied the sides back with a blue ribbon. Once that was done, I placed a light coating of mascara on my lashes and slicked on some clear strawberry cream flavored lip gloss. Once I was dressed, I wandered over to Snowy's room to see if she was ready.

I looked in on her and had to laugh. She was wearing the exact same dress as me except her was a lighter blue than mine. She looked up at me and when she saw what I was wearing she started giggling. I started laughing too and soon we were breathless from laughter.

"We match!" Snowy said as she caught her breath.

I ruffled her hair. "Sure do Snowy. Come here and I'll do your hair."

I sat on her hair and brushed through her hair. Her hair was black like mine and just as long. We looked so much alike that people often thought we were sisters. We even had the same eyes. We both had one green and one blue though my right eye was blue and her left was blue and my left was green and her right was green. People often looked at us strangle because of our eyes, though I suppose since we lived in Japan where mostly everyone had brown eyes I suppose it was only natural.

I fixed her hair in the same style as mine with a pretty light blue ribbon. She was too young to wear makeup but I did allow her to wear some of my lip gloss. She started walking around like she was a grown up, it was so cute.

"Come on Snowy. Let me grab my phone and purse and then we can go." I said as I held out my hand.

She bounded over and quickly took it, hopping every few steps as we walked into my room. I grabbed my purse that had a gothic letter L on it and my phone. As it turned out, my Auntie texted me and asked me to bring some donuts down to the station. From what she had told me previously, they were working on a huge case and she wouldn't be coming home as often. Just yesterday there had been a huge broadcast but I didn't have the TV on so I didn't see it. All I knew that it was huge and caused an uproar. Toshiro would probably tell me all about it later.

"Come on, Snowy. We need to go to the bakery to get some donuts and take them to your mommy at work ok?"

"We see mommy at powice station?" She asked excitedly.

I nodded and she squealed. Snowy hadn't been to the station before and neither had I. I was quite looking forward to it since I wanted to become a detective.

Grabbing our cardigans, both white, and heading out the door of our house I locked up and then turned around. I nearly had a heart attack right then and there. Everything looked animated. I looked down at myself and I looked like I had walked right out of an anime. Everything else was the same way. I looked at Snowy and she didn't seem freaked out. It was like I was the only one who noticed. Looking around again, I saw that the anime style was rather realistic and looked very familiar.

I gulped and schooled my features in a calm expression as we walked down the street to the bakery and getting a few boxes of donuts as I tried to figure out what anime we were in. There was no doubt in my mind that we were in an anime because there was no way my mind would come up with something this elaborate. I knew I wasn't dreaming because I had already pinched myself when Snowy wasn't looking.

After getting the donuts, I kept an eye out for any newspapers that would give me a clue as to where we were, but to my dismay there were none. It seems that whatever happened yesterday caused the papers to fly off the shelves.

We soon arrived at the station. Snowy looked around in amazement as I talked to the person at the front desk. Being told to wait for someone to come get them, I sat down with Snowy on my lap and began teaching her simple words and greetings in French. She caught on quickly but since she was still young she stumbled over some of the words.

Neither of us noticed a man lurking behind a corner wearing a trench coat and a hat over his eyes. He quickly disappeared and we never knew he was there.

A few minutes later, the exact same man showed up in front of me. We both looked up. He looked awfully familiar. I began to have sinking feeling in my stomach. If we were where I thought we were then we were in trouble.

"Are you Miss. Williams?" A voice asked from under the hat.

I knew the voice. I had heard it so many times. It was Watari.

I nodded.

"Would you please come with me? The other investigators are expecting you."

And with that, he turned and began walking away.

Oh my licorice, we were in Death Note. And I was about to meet the Kira Task Force and mostly likely L. Crud…


End file.
